finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brother
Brother (アニキ, Aniki) is a non-player character from the game Final Fantasy X and is featured in a more prominent role in Final Fantasy X-2. He is an Al Bhed, and is Cid's son. As such, he is also Yuna's cousin. He is also a Blitzball player who can be recruited for the Besaid Aurochs. As he seems to be Rikku's only sibling, but also older, the term may be a friendly Japanese-style honorific rather than his actual name. Story ''Final Fantasy X Brother is first met in the beginning of the game on the Salvage Ship. His posse manhandles Tidus, whom they believe to be a fiend in human form. Rikku persuades him not to kill Tidus, and Brother tells him – in comical sign language – that he has to do work for the Al Bhed if he wants to live. He sends Tidus and Rikku on a mission to salvage what would later be the Airship that transports the party all over Spira. Brother is not seen again until the party reaches Lake Macalania. He sends a giant machina weapon at the player party and shuts off all magic and aeon. After the weapon is destroyed, Rikku explain to Brother in the Al Bhed language that she'd become a guardian, though Brother wants nothing to do with it. Wakka, an Al Bhed hater, overhears this conversation and gets annoyed at Rikku. Brother returns when the party, sans Yuna, reaches Home and pilots the airship to safety. He opposes Cid's plan to destroy Home but is forced to comply, and leads the surviving Al Bhed in a prayer for their former sanctuary. During the final fight with Sin, Brother begins to use a little English. Final Fantasy X-2 Brother plays a bigger role in Final Fantasy X-2 than he did in its predecessor. Sometime after the start of the Eternal Calm, Cid and Brother had a falling out. He and Buddy travelled to Spira's north, where they found the Celsius after being led to it by a gull. Freezing and without any food, Buddy and Brother ate the gull to survive, and in its honor they named their group the 'Gullwings'. Brother is the leader of the Gullwings which he formed with Rikku and his friend Buddy. His attempts to lead the group and maintain order are comical, especially when he is up against the combined force of YRP. Throughout the game, he speaks in broken English, which he has been learning in order to communicate with Yuna. In keeping with the traditional Japanese perception of cousins, Brother's crush on Yuna is not halted by his blood relation to her. A one point, Brother reveals the depth of his affection to Barkeep: having watched her grow as a person during the time they'd shared, he came to love the Yuna with her back to him, "looking ahead into the distance." If you go through several missions where you have contact with Cid, he will come aboard the Celsius and attempt to make peace with his "wayward" children, but will only end up causing an argument, after which all three of them will contemplate their futures. Other Appearances In the sequel ''Final Fantasy X-2 International+Last Mission, he's a playable character along with Buddy and others. Blitzball Brother is possibly the best "free-agent" blitz player available for you to hire. He boasts very good starting PA, SH and BL stats, and is one of the fastest swimmers in Spira. He is a handy addition to the Aurochs, especially early on in your Blitzball career. Stats Category:Final Fantasy X non-player characters Category:Al Bhed Category:Blitzball players